The Man Cold
by Rosebud5
Summary: Eugene Fitzhurbert has come down with a cold. But not just any cold. This is the dreaded Man Cold that makes the strongest men whiny, pathetic babies. How will Rapunzel deal with her new hubby's moaning and groaning and, mainly, pathetic whining? One-shot


Hey guys! So I saw _Tangled _for the first time the other day and totally fell in love! Mostly with Flynn a.k.a. Eugene:) If I was a cartoon, or if he was real, I would marry him. And he was so funny and over-the-top and sweet and shockingly selfless that I HAD to write a fan-fic about him and Rapunzel! I'm sure there will be many others, but here's the first one! (POST-MOVIE)

Disclaimer: Disney owns _Tangled_, but I own this story!

~Rosey

* * *

><p><strong>The Man Cold<strong>

Flynn Rider, who was now usually going by his real name Eugene Fitzhurbert, felt like absolute horse poop. His head was aching, his joints were throbbing, and his nose was so runny and sore he was sure any palace guard's drawing of his shnoz would be better than how it looked now. He lay sprawled out on the couch in the castle he and his new wife Rapunzel now shared, curled up under a blanket with a disgustingly over-used hankerchief wadded up in his hand.

"Rapunzel?" he called out in a pathetic whisper. She was at his side within a moment, her now-shorn brown hair tumbling into her green eyes.

"Yes, Eugene?" the young princess asked kindly, even though his man-cold whining was getting on her last nerve.

"I can't reach that hankerchief," the handsome young man groaned, pointing to an unused hanky on the table two inches away from him.

Rapunzel stared at him for a moment before plucking the hankerchief up and plopping it onto his face.

"Hey!" Eugene pouted, taking the hanky off his face. "That wasn't very nice!"

"I'm sorry, Eugene," Rapunzel's mouth curved into a smile.

The ex-thief-now-prince sneezed violently before sniffing and nodding. "I would hope so," he man-pouted.

Rapunzel rose an eyebrow before shaking her head. "So you can stand being stabbed in the stomach, but a cold brings you down like you were hit by a sack of bricks."

Eugene just coughed in reply before forcing a pathetic smile. "Fine. Be mean to your poor sick husband." He attempted a smolder that epically failed due to a red nose and dark circled eyes.

Rapunzel had to giggle. How was he still so gosh-darn attractive even when hit with the oh-so-rotten man cold? She patted his hand before turning to a bowl of soup laying on the table. She dipped the spoon into the broth before holding it to his lips. "Eat some of this. It'll make you feel better."

"I don't wanna," Eugene complained, turning his head away.

"Eat it!" the young princess jokingly scolded, holding it to his tightly pursed lips again.

"But I'll puke it up!" the young man whined.

"No you won't," Rapunzel laughed, poking the spoon into his mouth.

Eugene winced and swallowed. "There," he sighed. "Happy?"

"Yes," Rapunzel chuckled, kissing his warm forehead. After she did so, she blinked, worry in her innocent eyes. "It feels like your fever's getting worse."

"Of course it is!" Eugene pouted. "So be nice to me."

Rapunzel stroked his soft hair gently for a moment before sitting on the couch next to him. "Okay, fine. I'll put up with your pouting. But just because I love you," she winked.

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes?"

"That soup's coming back up."

And sure enough, two seconds later, Eugene was looking at his soup again-the soup that he didn't want to see the first time.

"Told ya," Eugene said hoarsely, falling back into the pillows.

Rapunzel winced. "Okay, you were right. That was a bad idea. Tell ya what, let's get you into bed, alright?"

Eugene groaned. "But I don't wanna get up!"

Rapunzel sighed, gently taking the blanket off him and helping him to his feet. "I'm not about to let you lay here in your partially digested soup all day," she said with a slight smile.

Eugene allowed Rapunzel to help him to their room, where he collapsed on their bed pathetically, wincing against the headache he had recently developed. Rapunzel sat by him, patting his back comfortingly. "You poor thing," she cooed half-jokingly. Eugene looked up at her with a measly little scowl before sneezing so hard and painfully he almost said something that would have had him fired from Disney.

Rapunzel just smiled slightly, laying next to him and bringing his head to her shoulder. Though she knew she had no magic left in her, she sang anyway, a feeble attempt to send Eugene off to sleep...and therefore shut him up.

_"Flower gleam and grow...Let your power shine...Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine."_

Rapunzel looked down at Eugene, who was now konked out and snoring loudly. The princess giggled, pulling the covers over him and continued singing.

_"Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design...Save what has been lost...Bring back what once was mine...What once was mine."_

And as Eugene kept snoring, Rapunzel stood with her arms crossed, a smile on her face. Maybe that song was still a little magical after all.

* * *

><p>Well? That's my first <em>Tangled <em>fic! If you liked it, had any advice, or any suggestions for other _Tangled _fics for me to write, please tell me in a

**REVIEW!**

They make my day!

~Rosey


End file.
